


No Airbnb

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Summer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Prompt: Sprawling on the floor with the fan on and lights off.Allison crept up the stairs, bare feet almost soundless on the wooden steps.  Normally, she would be on the beach in the thick of things, sitting on laps, playing stupid games, and pouring alcohol down her throat like water.  She wasn’t sure why but things felt a little off and solitude was the only thing that felt right.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	No Airbnb

Allison crept up the stairs, bare feet almost soundless on the wooden steps. Normally, she would be on the beach in the thick of things, sitting on laps, playing stupid games, and pouring alcohol down her throat like water. She wasn’t sure why but things felt a little off and solitude was the only thing that felt right.

She didn’t turn the lights on when she reached the attic. A thin sliver of light came in around the window blinds and it was enough to avoid the few pieces of furniture scattered around the room. It was quiet. The soft whir of the ceiling fan was enough to cover the sounds of talking and laughter from the party below.

“Hey,” a soft voice spoke out of the darkness, startling her.

Allison smiled softly, recognizing Renee’s voice. She shuffled a little further into the room until her toes found Renee’s side.

Renee squeaked a little and squirmed away. Allison’s smile broadened and she lay down on the floor, almost close enough to touch.

“What are you doing up here?” Allison asked.

“I needed a break,” Renee replied. “Every time I look around, I’m reminded this is the last time we’ll all be together as a team.”

Allison felt something inside her shift at Renee’s words. A lump in her stomach rose up into her throat and her eyes prickled.

“You too?” Renee asked.

Allison nodded, not sure if Renee could see but not quite ready for the words.

Renee extended her hand and linked her pinky finger with Allison’s and they lay in the dark letting the sound of the fan wash over them. In spite of the moving air, Allison could feel drops of sweat forming in her hair and dripping down her face.

“God, it’s hot,” she whispered after a while. “I can’t believe they didn’t tell us the AC was broken when we booked this place.”

Renee propped herself up on her elbow. Allison could only just make out the smirk on her face in the strip of light from the window. “Yeah, sorry excuse for an _airbnb_.”

Allison flopped over onto her side to face Renee. “Oh my god, that was a pun. I’m already dying from this heat and I think you’ve just finished me off.”

Renee laughed lightly. “Good thing you love me anyway,” she teased.

Allison wasn’t sure how to respond. She could laugh it off. They could return to the party and their teammates like nothing had ever happened. Or she could reach out, stroke Renee’s soft cheek, pull her into a kiss like she’d been longing to do for months. “Of course I do,” she replied, and let her heart dictate the rest.


End file.
